


Speeding

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're heading home when you see blue flashing lights, and you realise that you've been speeding, but can you flirt your way out of a ticket?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



It's late and you're heading home from a long shift when you see the blue flashing lights in your rear-view mirror, and you glance down to see that you're doing over eighty miles per hour on a road that's meant to have a sixty limit.

You pull over and the officer approaches, tapping on your window and you see his name badge says 'Garfield'.

You're about to ask what's wrong when he speaks.

"Get out of the car."

You fumble with your seatbelt and he throws the door open, dragging you out of the car as you try to string together a whole sentence, but nothing coherent comes out.

He gets his handcuffs out, and you feel your traitorous cock twitch at the thought of being restrained, but it really isn't the time to be thinking about those things.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Officer Garfield says, as he clicks the handcuffs around your wrists, the cool metal grounding you as you take a deep breath.

You're pressed against the car and you feel something large and hard pressed against the top of your thigh. You assume it must be his truncheon or his flashlight but you can't help from pushing back against it. The feel is unmistakable, the officer has a hard on.    

He pulls the handcuffs tighter, but then you feel them rest their forehead on your shoulder and just their hair brushing against your neck makes you gasp.           

You lean back against him and he kisses the back of your neck, his hands wandering down to your jeans, playing with the bulge as he grinds into you.          

He's unbuttoning your jeans and slipping them down, the breeze on your bare cheeks is arousing and you hear him unzipping his trousers. You feel a rush as his fingers tease at your hole and the sound of him spitting into his hand is ridiculously hot. Biting your lip in anticipation as you feel his cock pressing against you, ready to thrust in.       

You let out a needy groan and he slides on in. You cry out, and it sounds loud on the empty road, you've not seen another car this entire time. The feeling of him inside you is so satisfying and you're arching yourself on to him, demanding that he thrusts faster, as he pins you down, your hard cock trapped and rubbing against your boxers where they're pulled down over it. It's not long before you're screaming out in pleasure, coming into your boxers and going limp against the car. He withdraws slowly, before spinning you around, and kissing you passionately. He clicks off the handcuffs, kissing your wrists as they're freed.

"Call me," he says, as he leaves his card on the roof of your car. You admire the sway of his arse as he walks away, enjoying the view before getting back into your car and driving away.

That's definitely one way to get out of a speeding ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
